


Cawdor

by dante0220



Series: Divides Crossed [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Victory, coming to terms, reclamation, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante0220/pseuds/dante0220
Summary: When Meleagant and Doun invade, the allies and the newly liberated Roman/Egyptian forces hold the line.  What will this mean to Britannia?  Please r & r!
Relationships: Gwaine (Merlin)/Britomart (Faerie Queene), Merlin/Mithian (Merlin)
Series: Divides Crossed [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766686
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and his cohorts (this version anyway) belong to the BBC and Scyfy. Britomart is from the _Faerie Queene_. Cligés, _Malodius_ , Ywain and Doun all belong to Chretien de Troyes. Josiane and Boeve are from the _Boeve de Hamptone_.

Prologue

_The triple goddess observes…._

_How Fortune favors Preparedness._

_Emrys’ growth opens new paths toward Albion and the worldwide peace. Strategy and Collaboration led to the traitor Sorceress’ downfall. Warmth and Earnestness showed Arthur Pendragon the error of his ways. Equality befits respect for Emrys and ultimately other sorcerers. Support put Josiane and Cligés back into their destined places. It will lead to two others benefiting from Prestige’s glow._

_As the Great Dragon suggested, a good deed can open the way to so many others like it._

_Meleagant of Cawdor and the Emperor Doun stew in the former citadel. They are cut off from the latter’s armies across the sea. Without their Sorceress, they are still formidable. Cawdor’s army did stand up to Camelot’s and bloody Uther Pendragon’s Pride after all. They both have much to answer for. And so they shall._

_Grudge and Vengeance eat at the allies. I say Emrys can help find a way around them…._


	2. Invaders Divert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the combined Amazon/Gallic/Mercian defense, the invaders head back toward Nemeth....

Chapter 1 [Cawdor/Mercian Border]

Bitter breezes billowed across Britannia’s northern border. Smoke smudged the sky. Fire sparked _Destruction’s_ beacons in every hamlet. Villagers lay dead. Refugees scrambled into Mercia, Camelot and Nemeth seeking _Sanctuary’s_ bliss.

The dual army sacked, pillaged, maimed and raped its way just south of Hadrian’s Wall. Screams shattered the din. Loot weighed down wagons. The Cawdorians had their axe to grind. The Imperials wanted a share in _Plunder’s_ grace. 

Still _Resistance_ mounted against this advance. Percival placed the Mercian army along the southeastern border. The Amazons’ nocturnal sneak attacks disrupted the invaders’ supply lines. King Bors’ fleet bottled Britannia’s eastern coast. His knights stood alongside Percival’s. _Weather_ remained foggy, rainy and cold almost with a magical twist.

The grind was on….

****

[Halburston]

Meleagaint seethed. _Frustration_ and _Impatience_ burned in his heart. His eyes pressed within Fog’s cloak to see what they could. The armies’ numbers wasted away. The scrimmages with his adversaries took a toll. The ‘scorch and kill’ tactics left no way to live off the land….

…and just over the next set of hills, he knew the combined defensive force stood ready and fresh to face his troops….

He was stuck.

_The witch said we were ready! She promised support. Where is she?_ He threw his cup across the area to the right of the campfire.

Doun scowled. “Our so-called allies desert us. The enemy bottles our armies up. Even if we grind the Amazons under our boot, we cannot break through the blockade. That witch promised her magic!”

Meleagant coughed. “She’ll help if and when she wants to! We’re on our own!” He shook his head. “NAY!”

Doun shrugged. “Our armies are formidable. We bring the fight to Camelot and Nemeth.” He gulped from a water skin. “We waste away here in the fog. The armies there prevent us from going forward. The other way has possibilities.”

Meleagant considered the idea. He understood his ally’s logic. Furthermore, he knew of the raiding possibilities in Nemeth. Besides, with Merlin, Mithian and their cohorts occupied with Camelot, the land remained open to attack. Tintagel would be in that fight as well. If Alys and Mustafa succeeded, Camelot and Arthur would be neutralized. 

Only Tintagel and Nemeth stood in the way….

“The Tom Boy Princess and her servant lover will prove the easier mark,” Meleagant conceded. “They’ll look to Camelot. That will leave them completely blind to our advance.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Doun agreed. Of course, he wanted to take Whitgate. Then, he’d reclaim his runaway daughter. He’d make examples of Cligés and Boeve. After that, he still owed Leon and Elyan for their standoffs across the water.

“It’s the longer march. It will offer raiding. We need supplies. Give the order to your men,” Meleagant decided. He snapped his fingers.

A crimson robed page rushed up. He bowed. “Aye, my King?”

Meleagant coughed. “Tell Sir Wilhelm and Sir Donelstan to prepare. We move out shortly toward the southwest.”

“Aye.” The page nodded. He got up and rushed away toward the knights in question.

“Now we see results!” Meleagant stalked back toward his tent.

Doun shook his head. Fortune had definitely turned her wheel against them. 

Time for all to get what they could….


	3. Allies Convene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle plans come together in Whitgate before the battle.

Chapter 2 [Whitgate—Main Hall]

_Preparation_ remained under way. Despite their victory at Camelot, Nemeth’s knights continued to drill in the courtyard. The remaining nobles, stinging from Galahad’s rebuke and being denied a cut of the glory at Camelot, filled out the knights at arms. They trained with the newly-liberated Roman and African armies. Likewise, Freya and Nimue brought the leaders from their respective battle sites for counsel.

Nothing was being left to chance….

****

Merlin considered the map on the table. With Camelot back in Arthur’s hands, the enemy had no close strongholds in southern Britannia. Still that didn’t ease his nerves any. Kilgarrah’s and Freya’s observations noted Meleagant’s and Doun’s movements to the southwest. “They’re coming this way.” He put his finger on Halburston.

Around him, Mithian, Galahad, Gawain, Queen Elena, Jasmine, Cligés, Prester John King Bors, Arthur and Percival noted his logic.

“Their supplies run low. They need to raid to survive,” Elena assessed. 

“And we keep them contained there. Bors’ fleet prevents their reinforcements from reaching shore,” Percival informed the others.

“That won’t stop Doun. Are there any ports to the far north?” Cligés pointed out.

“Hebrion is two days’ ride north of Meleagant’s castle. Eventually, they’ll try for there,” Bors noted. “That water is treacherous at this time of year. Makes me wonder why they don’t use magic like we are?”

“We eliminated the Sorceress,” Morgana declared. “They’re cut off. The armies weaken with each passing day. Since they can’t go forward, they’ll go around.”

“Our northern border is open.” Mithian grimaced.

“We pulled everyone to Camelot,” Merlin realized.

“Father and I stopped the Cawdorians at Shalott. Merlin, you were there,” Arthur reminded him.

“Aye. That was a bloody affair. You fought him to a standstill. Our victory required something else entirely.” Merlin shrugged. He took a long draught from his wooden cup.

“Something else? I remember the storm and the ground shaking. And….” Arthur’s eyes went wide. Realization lit up in his mind. “THAT WAS YOU?”

“Dear Brother, how blind you were. It sounds like Merlin’s magic to me. It wouldn’t surprise me,” Morgana jabbed.

“I cast those spells. I…” Merlin cleared his throat. “I took care of them.”

Arthur shook his forehead. Amazement still unsteadied him. He still struggled with the fact that his former servant…the apparent bumbling idiot…turned several of the greatest battles for Camelot into victories. “Your magic then?”

“Aye. For the Greater Good, Arthur. Besides….” Merlin smirked at him. “…you think I’m going to let you die?”

“You’ll kill me yet with your secrets,” Arthur insisted. “I think we all agree that we can’t let the enemy get to Shalott again. We’ll need to move fast.”

“Just watch us,” Gawain told him. “Merlin, give the word. Galahad, Ywain, Lance and I will deal with them.”

“Your spirit’s appreciated, Sir Gawain. Still, Rashness serves us ill here.” Mithian looked to Josiane and Cligés. “Perhaps you both can help?”

Josiane nodded. “We can buffer Nemeth’s and Camelot’s northern borders. We drive them toward a point we choose. But where?”

Merlin put his finger down at one point on the map. “Reeve’s Pass. It negates their armies’ numbers.”

Arthur nodded. “Father and I wanted to stop them there before. They outmaneuvered us.”

“Given that we’ll be helping to put you all in position this time, Pendragon, there’s little chance of that happening now,” Nimue snarked.

“Aye. It is a worthy strategy, my Prince,” Mithian agreed. Pride beamed in her eyes.

“Seems you were paying attention after all, Merlin,” Arthur reiterated.

“Oh I saw quite a bit. You’d be surprised.” Merlin shrugged. He squeezed his wife’s hand for emphasis. “I also know better than to overcommit here. We’ll leave an army in reserve.”

“Aye. Bors and I will maintain our blockade,” Percival agreed. 

“And Ethiopia will be your reserve, King Merlin.” Prester John volunteered. 

“We accept,” Mithian agreed. “Now come. The battle awaits.”

The other leaders nodded. _Surprise_ and _Approval_ showed in their reactions to Nemeth’s marshaling and planning resources. _Strategy_ seemed to have no end in that place.

The center was indeed shifting toward Whitgate….


	4. Reining Gawain In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Britomart try to get Gawain to calm down.

Chapter 3

_Agreement_ prompted the defense into the field. Nimue and Freya positioned the rulers and their armies accordingly. Josiane and Cligés positioned their forces between the Cawdorians and the kingdoms to the south. Bors and Percival went back to their blockade. Queen Elena’s Amazons raided the supply lines. Tintagel and Nemeth waited in Reeve’s Pass.

Then, the waiting game started….

****

[Reeve’s Pass –Three Turns of the Hourglass Later]

Gawain squinted into the fog. _Chill_ reddened his face. He scowled. “Bloody hell!” He swiped at the air with his sword. _Anger_ burned in his heart.

“You impatient? I never thought I’d see the day,” Lancelot supposed.

“Not helping, Lane. It’s just this rot doing it!” Gawain complained. He picked up a stick and threw it into the fog. “I just want it to happen already.”

Lancelot glanced back toward the command tent. On the one hand, _Obligation_ required him to tell the rulers, Galahad and Ywain. Still, he understood Gawain’s point of view. Despite _Vengeance’s_ blinders, the other knights remained one of the best knights he’d seen fight. “We’ll get justice for your family and you. You trust Merlin, don’t you?”

“What? Of course! You lost it, Lance?” _Disbelief_ stiffened Gawain to say the least.

“Then, trust that it will happen.” Lancelot sighed. “I want everything set right as well. You think I want this? I remember that scene back in Camelot too. Meleagant has done enough. If he’s deposed, you want someone worse than him on the throne?”

Gawain made a rude noise. “His grandfather took care of his men at arms. Father really respected him. It was Big Red’s creep uncle that put him on the throne and screwed things up. I don’t think that they’re all bad. It’s him. Got it? I don’t want Sorie, the kids or Brit dealing with it.”

“I think Britomart, Josiane and Cligés can handle it. Have some faith in them.” Lancelot saw Britomart walking toward them. “Speaking of which….”

“Handle what?” Britomart considered her husband. “Please tell me you’ve cooled off, Gawain. We need you focused!”

“I am focused! I was just telling Lance that I’m not obsessed against Cawdor. All right?” Gawain glared at her. 

“I don’t need protecting! You need protecting from yourself!” She drew her sword. “This blade has done its share against the Cawdorians before. It will again soon. I know what I’m doing.” She slid it back in the scabbard. “I won’t lose you to Meleagant and that horde!”

“You won’t.” Gawain frowned; the creases cutting deeper and deeper into his face.

“So you have the goddess’ insight now? You can’t promise that! I can’t either! _Duty_ requires _Sacrifice_. Don’t be a bigger idiot than usual! Some of us need you!” she scolded.

“We need each other.” Merlin stepped into view. Along with the rest of the camp, he’d overheard the argument. He’d observed _Vengeance’s_ consumption of his friend’s focus. “Gawain…”

“Great! Lance told you, didn’t he?” Gawain rolled his eyes. _Exasperation_ practically threw his hands in the air. “Merlin, don’t start.”

“Sire, I didn’t mean….” Contrition bowed Britomart’s head as she kneeled before Merlin.

“I know you didn’t mean it like that, Britomart. You’re the last person I’d question on loyalty,” Merlin assured her. “Gawain, you’re normally like that too. You know I understand your feelings. My father exiled. You saw the road I’ve taken to get to where we are now. Uther was as bad as Meleagant is in certain ways. Arthur didn’t help matters. Still I have to keep focus! So do you!” He curled his lip. “Even though I’m your friend, I’m still your King. Respect that.”

“You’re pulling that now? Seriously?” Gawain protested.

“Gawain, stop! Quit it!” Britomart admonished.

Merlin shrugged. _Emotion_ drained from his face. Instead, he stood tall. “I’m King, Gawain. There’s nothing ‘to pull’. Mithian’s Queen. It strains her patience when you act as you do in private. She lets you go to a point. So do I. We know that’s just how you are. You don’t disrespect us. You’re being you. Still I can’t have you carrying on like this. I need you concentrating on the bigger picture. You put the kingdom before yourself. So does Mithian. So does Britomart and every other knight up here. If you end up fighting Meleagant, he’ll rip you apart if you charge at him like this.” 

“Aye! Listen to him! You can’t always have your way, Mutton Head!” she interjected.

“You’re pushing it, Gawain. Rein it in. I mean it,” Merlin told him. _Fire_ burned in his eyes. 

Gawain stared. He’d seen Merlin get seriously ticked off. He’d heard the rants against Arthur. He’d seen _Frustration’s_ toll on the other’s face. He’d recalled _Desperation_ across the now-King’s face in the following the return to Camelot from Ealdor. He definitely remembered the explosion shaking the entire citadel and Merlin’s sudden disappearing act. But never had he seen this in Merlin.

It was a whole other side….almost like looking at the old Morgana or Morgause or Uther on a bad magic day….

“Understand me? I don’t want to leave you behind. I will for your own good,” Merlin asserted.

“Yeah…yeah…I get it.” Gawain trembled in spite of himself.

Merlin relaxed. “All right then. Be ready both of you. It won’t be long now.” 

A loud horn blew several shrill notes.

“That is our signal!” Britomart realized.

“Get with the others.” Merlin rushed off toward the command tent. _Kilgarrah, welcome those knights. Will you?_

_Aithusa and I shall grant them a warm welcome indeed,_ Kilgarrah agreed.

“You listen well to him, Gawain. Don’t be more foolish than usual! Understand?” she pressed. Then, she smashed her lips on top of his. She added a slap at his thigh. Her eyes blazed blue darts into his. “Come on.” 

Gawain nodded. _Numbness_ competed with _Fire_ now.

Things were definitely changing….


	5. Battle Joined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last battle begins. Doun and Cliges square off...

Chapter 4 [A League and a Half Away]

Meleagant wiped soot from his face. _Disassociation_ unsteadied him. Doun and he’d pressed their knights toward the ravine and Nemeth. Despite that, _Disbelief_ rendered him unable to understand how certain landmarks appeared as quickly as they did. 

Still, _Opposition_ dogged their efforts. Any attempts to head south met with the turncoat eastern knights’ swords. Periodically, two dragons swept down. With tail and fire, they devastated heavy equipment and scattered even the most-hardened Cawdorians. _And now dragons? The dragon lords are dead! How is this happening?_

Doun cleared his throat. “My scouts have returned.” He sucked in a heavy breath. “Tintagel and Nemeth forces block the ravine. We’re cut off.”

“Dragons, witches and now, we’re outnumbered?” Meleagant spat. Indignity boiled in his craw. “I will not surrender to them!”

Doun coughed. “I will not let the boy deny me!” 

The loud horn pierced the din with several heavy notes.

Another loud roar growled at their ears from above. Kilgarrah dove at the armies yet again. Arrows bounced off of his hide. He spat fire at the archers ending their bombardment. His tail battered the lines driving the crimson knights back. Then, he soared back up into the clouds.

“Blast that dragon! I want it on my wall when this is done!” Doun hissed. “We can’t just stand here!” He marched to his own horse. Mounting it, he pulled his sword. “KNIGHTS, FORWARD!!”

Aithusa breathed still more fire. Her maneuver led to a red-hot barrier reining in further advance.

“DOUN!!” Cligés drew his sword. “FACE ME!!”

“The boy!” Doun turned to Meleagant. “Take your pretty boy and the two would-be rulers! Cligés and those traitor Greeks are mine!” He motioned to his men. “FORWARD!” 

The Imperials pulled away from their Cawdorian counterparts. They rushed toward what they thought were just Roman cavalry and infantry. In truth, they stared at the combined Roman/Egyptian juggernaut steamrolling toward them. They crossed swords with the two armies.

“Where’s Fenice, BOY?” Doun swiped at Cligés with his sword.

“Safe! Don’t dishonor yourself further! Sanction the marriage! I don’t want your blood on my marriage! Fenice still loves and cares for you as a daughter! Stop!” Cliges blocked his sword thrust with his own blade. Twice more, he deflected his father-in-law-to-be’s blade. 

“Dishonor? You stole her away!” Doun countered. “Alys made the better offer!”

“After he broke the agreement with my father! We agreed to the marriage, Doun. I honored my end of the bargain. You didn’t!” Cligés blocked another thrust. 

“LIAR!!” _Outrage_ blew away Rationale. Doun lunged at the younger man.

Cligés ducked under the wild sword swipe. His shoulder rammed into the Emperor’s chest. Then, he put his own sword point right on the other’s neck. “Yield! Fenice and I do not want your death! How many times do I have to tell you that?”

Doun narrowed his eyes. “She’s safe?”

“Aye. That she is. All I want is peace! Do we have an accord?” Cligés affirmed. He held out his hand to the other ruler. “For the future, family and peace between our kingdoms, please!” He extended out the hand further.

Doun sighed. “If she’s safe then we have an accord.” He took Cligés hand. “Help me?”

“Aye.” Caution remained in Cligés’ eyes. He pulled Doun to his feet. “Call your knights off.”

Doun nodded. He grabbed his own horn. He blew several sharp notes into it. “STOP! IT’S OVER!!”

“ _ROMANI_ , CEASE!” Cligés grabbed the banner to his right. He waved it at his own knights. “STOP!”

The Greeks and Imperials stopped fighting. While their rulers’ command only reached some ears, the banner and horn’s blown notes dispelled _Doubt_ in that regard. Some spread the word to the Egyptian warriors. Swords’ clanging diminished. Lances and pikes lowered. They considered each other.

Josiane landed next to the other rulers on her carpet. “Cligés? What is this?”

“We have peace.” Cligés smiled at Doun. “Emperor Doun, my sister, Sultana Josiane. Sultana Josiane, the Emperor Doun, Fenice’s father.”

“Praise be!” She embraced her brother. “Fenice will be relieved.” She turned to Doun. “We shall speak of peace soon between our realms.”

“What of Mustafa and Alys?” Doun looked at the duo.

“They’re buried with full Imperial honors,” Cligés reported. “My Uncle Alys is in the family crypt at Constantinople.”

“Mustafa is in Alexandria. Despite their actions against us, I would not lower myself to _Vengeance_ and _Spite_. Our family has seen enough pain. I would not see more. Our mother, Soredamors, has grown close to your daughter. Fenice will be a true Empress in every sense.” Respect for her sister-in-law guided Josiane to nod toward the former adversary. “If you will both pardon me, there is one more enemy. Before Uncle Gawain can get himself killed, my warriors will lend a hand.” She smiled for her brother’s benefit once more. Then, she stepped onto her carpet. “FORWARD, WARRIORS! IN OUR GOD’S NAME! FOR PEACE!” She flew off toward the next battle.

“More magic? First witches. Then we see dragons and now flying carpets.” Doun shook his head. “I wonder how you can deal with this?”

“One adjusts. Come. I’m not leaving Josiane or the others either.” Cligés got up on his horse. “FORWARD!!!”

Doun mounted his own horse. Then, he rode straight for the last battle. With a note from his horn, he urged his followers to keep pace.

_And so, family is at last served! Let’s hope he really means it!_ Cligés urged his own horse and troops straight ahead.


	6. Gawain Faces Meleagant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emrys stands ready to deal with Meleagant...until Gawain steps in.

Chapter 5 [Reeve’s Pass—Half a Turn of the Hourglass Earlier]

Merlin stared into the fog. _Concern_ kept him on edge. He couldn’t see the enemy. Still, he felt their approach. His ears discerned the horses’ galloping akin to thunder. His mind weighed the possibilities. 

He could call the advance. Knights from both Tintagel and Nemeth would engage the Cawdorians and Imperials. Much as at Shallott, _Blood_ would flow from _Death’s_ harvest. _Purpose_ would offer an advantage to the defenders. _Victory_ or _Stand Off_ would come from _Sacrifice’s_ cost indeed.

His fingers dug into his pocket. They brushed across the glass vial. He considered it for several heartbeats. He could drink it, age himself and end the conflict singlehandedly. _Hesitation_ caused him to linger on that particular edge.

Magic or not? _Reaction_ occupied him for that brief heartbeat.

_Whether or not to do your duty, Emrys?_ the goddess presumed in his mind.

_Milady, are they ready for such a defense? They distrust magic,_ he replied.

_True. But are you willing to allow those in your charge to bleed and die needlessly? Popularity is not achieved by doing what others want. You, as their leader, do what is best. Take the potion, Emrys,_ the goddess instructed.

_Aye._ He gulped the formula down. He allowed the last of it to flow down his throat.

By now, the hooves’ beating the Earth rang in his ears.

He muttered the spell. He shook and quaked. His hair grew past his shoulders. His beard sprouted from his chin and face. _Age’s_ snow shot through the new locks. His hands stiffened slightly. He hunched a bit. Still, his eyes pierced the fog. _“Sgapadh!!”_

The fog thinned and faded. Every knight could now see their counterparts. For some reason, no Imperial banner or surcoat could be seen. Still, the Cawdorians remained more than able to cross swords.

“ENOUGH!!!” Emrys slapped at the ground. From him, energy waves ripped through the earth. His assault drove both sides back. 

“YOU!” Meleagant sprang to his feet. “It was you at Shallott!”

Emrys laughed. “Took ya long ‘nough!” He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you. Just give up!”

“Give up? GIVE UP?” Meleagant cackled loud and hard. “Even if my so-called ‘allies’ desert me, I’ll have my revenge on YOU!” He raised his sword and charged Emrys. He swung the blade.

The blade met another’s. 

Gawain stepped between them. His blade clanged against the tyrant’s. “Try again, Big Red!” He motioned to Merlin. “You got your duty to us. I got my duty too.” He turned toward his personal boogey man. “Your breath reeks, Mate.” He shook his head.

“Pretty Boy! So eager to die!” Meleagant grinned. He savored _Opportunity’s_ opening.

“Yeah well, talk is cheap.” Gawain swung his sword. He shrugged. The rougish flare sparked in his eyes. “Been waiting a long time for this.”

“Uncle would see you dead! Now I will!” Meleagant crossed blades with Gawain. His sword beat on the other’s metal harder and more often than in any forge. 

Still, Gawain parried and evaded the other man’s advances. Much like the duelists of a later age, he allowed the giant to wear himself out. He’d had Nemeth’s master armorer remake his sword. Merlin himself had put a special spell on it. 

_Loyalty_ served, it would never break….

“Come on, Prat! Keep up!” He swiped at the tyrant’s arse. “First blood and…” He grimaced and swatted his hand in front of his face. “Seems the crap comes out both ends!”

“YOU! YOU!” Meleagant swung the blade again wide.

Gawain ducked under the other’s thrust. His blade flashed through the dim light. It pierced the other through the heart. “AYE!” He glared right into the other’s eyes. “JUSTICE IS SERVED!” He twisted the blade in the other’s chest. Then, he pulled the blade out. He sniffed it. “Yeah thought it was like chicken.” He shook his head.

“Rot…in Hell, Pre…tty Boy,” Meleagant spat. He wavered and fell to his knees. He spat blood. Then he collapsed into the mud.

“You first.” Gawain shook his head. Vengeance at last abated inside of him. “Now we got the rest of your mess, Big Red!” He turned toward the Cawdorians. “Anyone else?”

The crimson clad knights exchanged looks with each other. They dropped their swords. They fell to their knees. 

“What the Hell?” Gawain frowned. 

Emrys shook his head. “You’re their King now. Never think of what you’re doing, do you?” He squinted at the knight. “Well say something to them!”

“Okay.” Confusion wracked Gawain’s brain. “Hey! You can get up! We’re going back to Cawdor. First though, we’re making peace. Clean everything up. Get set. And fetch me a cask already! That’s all.” He walked back over to Emrys’ side. “You mean like that?”

“It’s a start. Kind of weak though,” Emrys snarked.

“Like you’re not learning with Mith?” Gawain sassed back.

“Not helping.” Emrys saw Mithian, Britomart, Morgana and Accolon riding up. “Hey! We did it!”

“Are you both all right? We felt the ground shake. Then, we saw…” Mithian noted Meleagant lying dead in front of them. “Merlin, did you?”

“I did, Mith’. Big Red took a swipe at the Royal Geezer here. Maybe he likes to step up for us. I can step up for him too,” Gawain asserted.

Mithian rolled her eyes. She could see Merlin’s earlier lecture had little effect. “True. And you killed him in battle?”

“You see anyone else? Didn’t give me a chance!” Emrys attested. “That makes him their King?”

“Is that true, Milady?” Britomart wondered.

Mithian nodded. “Aye. That means the next move belongs to him.” She glanced at her former maid now knight. “And you.”

“Yeah, Queenie. Want to take a ride north?” Gawain suggested.

Britomart sighed. She ground her teeth. “You just had to try and get yourself killed! You know he wanted you dead too!” 

“Yeah but I had to keep Merlin safe. Duty too right?” Gawain shrugged. “Coming or what?”

“Aye. I’m coming. Someone has to keep you out of trouble,” Britomart groused. “Perhaps we can promise a peace treaty?”

“I told Merlin. Come on. We have to deal with Big Red’s body too.” Gawain rigged up a travois. He attached it to his horse. “I should just drag it on a rope.”

“We’re better than that, you Clot Pole,” Britomart disagreed. “ _Dignity_ begets _Dignity_.”

“You already sound the part of a Queen, Britomart,” Mithian complimented. “Well spoken.”

“I had a great role model in you, Milady.” Britomart bowed. “May I accompany my Lord Windbag?”

“Indeed.” Mithian smirked at her friend. “Perhaps we should call a truce?”

“Aye.” Gawain extended his hand. “Make it official?”

“Someone’s got to,” Emrys agreed. He seized onto the other’s hand with his own. “We’ll be talking peace soon enough!”

“Peace. Aye. We got a lot to build. Let Sorie know. We got business in our village,” Gawain agreed.

“Uncle? What?” Josiane descended into the area. Right behind her, Cligés and Doun rode toward the gathering. “What’s this? We felt the ground shake and….” She saw Emrys and got the point.

“I finished it, Josie.” Gawain shook his head. “Big Red’s done. Your grandpa’s avenged. Now, your Aunt and I’ve got a clean-up job to do.”

“And keep your head on straight in the process!” Britomart reminded him. “I still can’t believe you!”

“Gripe! Gripe! Gripe!” Gawain rolled his eyes. “Keep her and you all safe. I still hear her harping!” He considered Doun. “Who’s he?”

“The Emperor Doun also here to negotiate the peace. If it pleases you all?” Doun offered. 

“It does please us. I’m sure King Bors will be glad to hear of it,” Morgana assessed. “Perhaps we can speak back at Whitgate?”

“Aye. I’ll lead my men there. I wish to see my daughter as well. Then, we have a marriage to secure,” Doun concurred. He looked to Cligés. “I’m grateful for the second chance.”

“I want to believe in you. Fenice wants nothing more than your acceptance,” Cligés reminded his father-in-law. “Well, shall we?”

“You all go on ahead. I need a word with Merlin,” Mithian requested. She watched the others ride away. “You had to take the vial again.”

“Course I did! I ended the fight with one spell! I would’ve dealt with the blowhard too! Gawain took that on himself!” Emrys took another vial from his pocket. “Gimme a minute.” He downed that formula. Then, he muttered the reversal spell. He quivered. Spit ran down the sides of his mouth. His hair shortened. His beard vanished. Dark streaks shot through his hair before completely drowning out the white there. His skin smoothed.

Merlin sucked in a deep breath. “It never gets easier.” He dropped the vial back in his pocket. “Everyone safe?”

“A few wounds but that’s all. I just worry,” Mithian informed him.

“I worry about you too. I did my duty and protected our subjects. Gawain took care of his demons. We gain an ally,” Merlin noted.

“True.” Mithian had to offer him a smile. She kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s get back to Whitgate. We have a busy time ahead of us.”

“Peace though is worth it,” Merlin declared.

Mithian’s eyes shone into his. “I couldn’t have said it better myself, my Prince.” She led him back toward the waiting horses.

_Conflict_ lay behind…now came _Peace_.


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Arthur and Merlin speak. Negotiations begin for a greater good...

Conclusion [Whitgate—Three Turns of the Hourglass Later]

_Tension_ remained high in the citadel and surrounding countryside. The citizens watched the roads for any encroaching Cawdorians or their allies. Prester John and his warriors watched the woods. At their word, they stood ready to defend their friends from _Incursion’s_ wrath. 

_Relief_ then warmed their hearts. 

Nemeth’s fighting forces appeared in full splendor. _Malodius_ announced their return with an ear-splitting roar from the forest’s edge. He hustled down the clearing leading the knights behind himself. Merlin and Mithian astride Kilgarrah and Aithusa flew overhead beside Josiane and Cligés.

Behind them, the other rulers kept pace. Morgana and Accolon accompanied Doun toward the capital. They urged their own forces to follow. 

At these cues, the drawbridge came down and portcullis went up. The residents rushed to the main cobbles. Joy resounded in their cheers and rejoicing at their knights. They flowed toward the Upper Town and the castle square. There, they saw their King and Queen climb down from their dragon brethren’s backs. They raised their hands. “HAIL, KING MERLIN! HAIL, QUEEN MITHIAN! LONG LIVE YOU BOTH! LONG LIVE OUR BRAVE KNIGHTS! HUZZAH! HUZZAH!”

_Celebration_ lifted all’s spirits….

****

Mithian looked about at the scene. _Pride swelled in her chest. She smiled toward the sky. _Look at this, Father! I wish you could be here to see this! We’ve finally beaten Meleagant and restored order in Cawdor. We’re on the cusp of Peace and Co-Existence. And our victory came with little bloodshed. We’re thinking of you! We love you!__

_“It’s something. Isn’t it?” Merlin supposed._

_“Aye, my Prince. Look around. Our people are happy. We can only hope for more like this,” she agreed. She motioned for Ywain. “Please request that the staff bring a few baskets of bread to celebrate our fortune. We will feed the masses.”_

_“It shall be done.” Ywain rushed into the citadel to deliver the message._

__A worthy message, my Queen, Malodius_ complimented._

__We should share in our good fortune, Malodius,_ Mithian declared. She waved to the crowd._

_Merlin raised his hands. “THANK YOU, EVERYONE! WE APPRECIATE YOUR PRAYERS AND WELL WISHES! THANKS TO OUR FRIENDS AND KNIGHTS, WE’VE BEATEN BACK THE THREATS! WE’RE SECURE! SOON WE’LL HAVE AGREEMENT! EVERYONE CAN LIVE TOGETHER WITHOUT WORRY! THIS IS FOR YOU!”_

__Applause_ and _Acclaim_ threatened to deafen all within earshot. The crowd cheered and chanted for their heroes and rulers. _

_Merlin looked up toward the top of the stairs. There he spied Hunith, Fenice, Elaine and Soredamors waiting. “Lancelot, Cligés, we have company.”_

_Lancelot jumped off his horse. _Amor_ hastened his ascent up the stairs. There he seized onto his waiting wife._

_“Cligés! Father? Truly?” Fenice hustled toward her _fiancé_. She embraced him._

_“Aye!” Cligés kissed her forehead. “We’ve reached our accord.”_

_“Truly so?” Fenice turned to her father. “Father, I want to believe! I love you. I just can’t….”_

_“I know. I made my mistakes. I hope one day you’ll forgive me,” Doun admitted._

_Fenice seized onto her father. “I can have you both!” _Joy’s_ tears streaked her face. She saw Josiane watching with Boeve. Beside them, Lancelot, Elaine, Accolon, Morgana, Merlin and Mithian enjoyed the sight. “I have you all.”_

_“I told you to believe, Daughter. We never gave up,” Soredamors affirmed. She looked to her children. “Where’s your Aunt and Uncle? Please don’t tell me something happened?”_

_“Nay, Mother,” Josiane assured her. “Uncle slew Meleagant in battle. By Cawdorian law, he’s the new King. He wanted you to know there’s business for us all up there.”_

_Soredamors nodded. “We’ll bury your grandparents with due honors. Everything will be set right again. And you both?”_

_“As you said, Mother. Everything is set right again,” Cligés declared. He hugged Fenice’s shoulders. “Now we have peace to settle on. That is if it’s a good time for King Merlin and Queen Mithian?”_

_“Aye,” Mithian agreed. “We’ll be right there.” Then, her eyes went wide. “Merlin?”_

_Merlin stopped cold. His eyes spied Arthur and Gwen just inside the door. “Arthur? Gwen? Is everything all right in Camelot?”_

_“It is now, Merlin. We wanted to see this!” Gwen cheered. She rushed down the stairs to embrace the two monarchs. “You’ve done it!”_

_“Nay. We’ve all done it,” Merlin insisted. He looked to his Queen. “One act of kindness sparks it all.”_

_“A good meal and some luck. I could’ve shot you for prowling, my Prince.” Mithian smirked._

_Merlin shrugged. “Might as well see what the Prat wants.” Getting a raised eyebrow from Gwen, he smirked. “It’s all right.” He walked toward Arthur. “It went the way we figured. We managed to win without a lot of bloodshed.”_

_“That’s a good thing. Wish I could’ve seen it,” Arthur conceded. “You did what you did at Shallott?”_

_“I didn’t let the fighting get started this time. I shook things up. Gawain stopped Meleagant. He’s on his way to Cawdor,” Merlin reported. “Doun is going to sign a peace with Bors and us. It can happen!”_

_Arthur sighed. _Pride_ warmed his heart. Perhaps he remained undecided about magic’s proper use. He might not agree with his friend. Still, he wouldn’t ruin the moment. “Aye.” He embraced Merlin. “Believe it or not. I am proud of you. See what happens when you don’t trip over the chamber pot?”_

_Merlin rolled his eyes. Still, he wouldn’t lower the moment with a banter fest. Instead, he returned the embrace. “Let’s get these matters settled. Then, we’ll be ready for the negotiations.” He extended his hand toward Mithian. “Shall we?”_

_“We shall, my Prince.” Mithian’s eyes shone toward Arthur. “Thank you for accepting him, Arthur. We’ve all wanted this.”_

_“I know, Mithian. Whether we agree or not, we should learn to live together. Today showed the value of that idea,” Arthur told her._

_“Aye. It has.” Mithian took Merlin’s hand. “Well, shall we reap the benefits?” She led the others inside and the waiting meal in the main hall._

__Celebration_ awaited for all after the struggles. _Renewal_ primed for its next turn. _Hope_ seemed ready to reap her harvest. _Understanding_ seemed to return to Britannia._

__Favor_ it seemed did repay _Favor_ indeed. And all because _Faith_ held a Princess and Servant in high esteem…._

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on that note, we draw “Divides Crossed” to a close at least for now. Thanks to everyone who’ve read their way through from “Jewel” and “Keepsakes Lost” to this point. It’s been some ride over the past three years!
> 
> Just remember Kilgarrah’s message to Merlin. One act of kindness can change the world. In our current challenging times, we should endeavor to reach across the divide to others. It might be a small or a big thing. Still such things are relative in the bigger scheme of things.
> 
> Thanks again for reading. I’ll be back with more Merthian at some point. Take care!
> 
> DJ


End file.
